In recent years, with the aim of improving processing efficiency and enhancing availability, information processing systems have been configured in a manner that can delegate processing from one physical server to the other physical server. In such cases, it is effective to estimate, in advance, a load which the delegated processing puts on the physical server serving as the delegating destination. More specifically, in the case where the estimated loads do not exceed the capacity of the physical server serving as the delegating destination, the processing is delegated to this physical server, so that the processing efficiency and the availability of the entire system can be improved.
As this type of technique, Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent No. 4240062) describes an virtual server environment including plural physical servers operating virtual servers, in which available processing capacities of each of the physical servers are measured under the same standard.
Further, as this type of technique, Patent Document 2 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-227932) describes that the processing amount of integer calculation and the processing amount of floating-point calculation made by an evaluation target software are estimated for plural calculators, thereby estimating the processing time of the evaluation target software.